prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Heartcatch Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese anime series and seventh series of the Pretty Cure anime franchise by Izumi Todo. Produced by Toei Animation, the series premiered on February 7, 2010, replacing Fresh Pretty Cure! on its initial timeslot. The series theme is flowers. Plot :Heartcatch Pretty Cure! episodes During the car trip to her new home, the introverted flower lover Hanasaki Tsubomi has a strange and mysterious dream, where the legendary warrior known as Cure Moonlight is defeated at the base of the "Great Tree of Hearts". Because of this, all the beautiful plants are destroyed, and two fairies from the Tree of Hearts take off. It soon turns out to be real, and the fairies appear next to her. They want her to become the legendary warrior Pretty Cure and collect Heart Seeds in order to prevent the Great Tree of Hearts, the source of all human hearts, from dying. But Tsubomi, unsure of herself, thinks she is unable to do so and refuses. However, an enemy attacks her classmate Kurumi Erika and takes away her Heart Flower. To save Erika's heart, Tsubomi summons the courage she needs and transforms into the Pretty Cure warrior, Cure Blossom. Characters Pretty Cures * : A very shy and introverted girl who loves flowers and dreams of being a botanist in order to turn all deserts of the world into flower gardens. She lives in a flower shop called "Flower Shop Hanasaki" with her parents and grandmother. She loves her grandmother, and has picked up her old-fashioned speech pattern. Her catchphrase during battle is "I've had ENOUGH!". Her theme color is pink, and her alter ego is . Her powers are related to all types of flowers, specifically cherry blossoms. * : She loves fashion and dreams of being a fashion designer. Her home is a fashion shop called "Fairy Drop", and she lives with both her parents, plus her older sister who is a fashion model. Her theme color is blue, and her alter ego is . Her powers are related to blue daisies and water. * : Student council president of Myoudou Academy's Junior High School, Itsuki is also the granddaughter of the president of the school. With a gentle and handsome appearance, she is always crowded by subordinates and fans wherever she goes. Although a girl, Itsuki is often mistaken as a boy because of family matters. Wanting to protect her older brother, Itsuki is accepted by Potpourri as a Pretty Cure, and she turns into . Her powers are related to sunlight and sunflowers. * : Privately, Yuri is Erika's older sister Momoka's best friend, helping her at school whenever Momoka cannot make it because of work. However, before the series started, she was the last of the previous generation of Pretty Cure, Cure Moonlight. With the help of Cure Blossom, Cure Marine, Cure Sunshine, Cologne, and the Heart Tree she transforms back into . Her powers are related to moonlight and silver roses. Mascots * : A fairy from the Tree of Hearts, and Tsubomi's companion. She shows a great amount of affection for Tsubomi and is the one to hug Tsubomi when she is feeling low and incapable. * : Another fairy from the Great Tree of Hearts, and Erika's companion. More cheeky towards Erika than any other mascot is towards their partner. He feared Erika did not appreciate him at one point. This caused him to steal her flower tact only for the Snackys to get hold of it. When the Snackys hurt him in battle Erika revealed to him just how important he is to her. * : A superior fairy who is greatly admired by other fairies such as Chypre and Coffret, who lives in the botanical garden that Tsubomi's grandmother cares for. He does not talk, but is always watching over Tsubomi and Erika. In the past, he was the companion of Kaoruko when she was Cure Flower. He has an ability to transform into Mysterious Guy. Coupe was also the one to rescue Yuri after she lost her powers in a fight against Dark Cure. * : A baby fairy from the Tree of Hearts, Potpourri possesses incredible protecting powers, and is born after Pretty Cure have managed to collect enough Heart Seeds. She is the partner of Cure Sunshine, but not before having to look for her, candidate after candidate. Potpourri also worries about the heart tree more than the other mascots, this is shown on a few occasions such as when Dark Cure made the flowers of the tree fall off. * : Cologne was Yuri's partner, but he died while trying to protect her, Chypre, Coffret and the Tree of Hearts. He tried to encourage Yuri to have companions, something she did not feel she needed. Despite this he stood by his partner, which led to his sacrifice to save Yuri. Desert Apostles * : Desertrians are the monsters used by the Desert Apostles, created by fusing an object with the wilting Heart Flower of a person. * : The apparent leader of the three managers of the Desert Apostles. He trains a lot and sometimes shown wielding a sword. * : Only female of the the three managers of the Desert Apostles. She is a direct person and battles Pretty Cure with the fullest of her feelings. She can attack with her hair, like a scorpion tail. * : The third member of the three managers of the Desert Apostles. He is a strong narcissist who thinks he is the most beautiful man in the universe. He always tries to look as beautiful as possible, even in battle. * : The underlings of the Desert Apostles, always hard-working. Cobraja seems to make the most use of them, having them assist him with things such as lighting and photography for impromptu photo shoots during his missions. In episode 39, the leader of the Snackeys, Boss Snackey, appears. *'Desert Devil': The Desert Devil is a powerhouse in Dune's army. He sends the Desert Devil to a thriving planet full of life, allowing it to turn the planet into an endless lifeless desert. * : A mysterious woman who has powers very much like those of Pretty Cure, including her own Tact. It is unknown if she is a real Pretty Cure or if she was merely created by Professor Sabaku to resemble and act like one. She has complete heterochromia, her left eye being light blue while her right eye, which she usually keeps closed, is yellow. * : The acting main villain in the series. He is very mysterious, constantly keeping his face hidden beneath a mask. He usually has Dark Cure by his side. * : The actual leader of the Desert Apostles, who has been in deep sleep after he was defeated by Cure Flower. Myoudou Academy Fashion Club Kurumi Erika takes it upon herself to restart the Fashion Club, becoming its president. Along with Hanasaki Tsubomi and Myoudouin Itsuki, she eventually recruits the following people into the club: * * * * : Acting mother for her household, in the absence of her late mother. She joins the fashion club after Erika and Tsubomi (with the help of Nanami's little sister, Shiku Rumi) convince her that she needs to have her own life, too. Others * : Tsubomi's grandmother, who Tsubomi often used to visit and stay with in the past. She used to be Pretty Cure in her youth, her Cure alias being . * : Erika's 17-year-old sister. She is a charisma model for a fashion magazine and the source of Erika's complex, as she thinks Momoka is much more beautiful and mature than her. Her best friend/classmate is Yuri. * : Itsuki's older brother. He is sickly and hence Itsuki has to carry on their family tradition. * : Itsuki's grandfather, he's the principal of Myoudou Academy and the leader of the town's local dojo. * : Itsuki's mother, she's the actual daughter of the principal Myoudouin Gentarou. * : Tsubomi and Erika's home room teacher in Myōdō Academy, strict but reliable. She is afraid of ghosts, which she thinks is holding her back from her teaching. Light Music Club *'Ikeda Aya': Aya is a minor character in HeartCatch Pretty Cure episode 36. She sings "Heart Goes On" with her partner in the light music club, Kudou Mayu. *'Kudou Mayu': Mayu is a minor character in HeartCatch Pretty Cure episode 1 and 36. She sing "Heart Goes On" with her partner in the light music club, Ikeda Aya. Items * - Perfume bottles used to transform. Cure Sunshine has a Heart Perfume which is actually called the Shiny Perfume. * - Wand-type items used as weapons. The different types of Flower Tacts are named after their users; the Blossom Tact for Cure Blossom, the Marine Tact for Cure Marine, the Moon Tact for Cure Moonlight and the Dark Tact for Dark Cure. Cure Sunshine has an attack device called the Shiny Tambourine, but it is unknown if this is a Flower Tact. * - The item that the Heart Seeds are stored in. Later in episode 33, the lid of the Heart Pot is used by Yuri to transform into Cure Moonlight. * - They are born from cleansing people's Heart Flowers. They are stored in the Heart Pot. Some can be used for power-ups and calming the mind. * - is a jewelry box-like item that was used by all predecessors of Pretty Cures. It is extremely powerful and give the Pretty Cures a boost of power, the ability to transport directly to the Tree of Hearts, show one's Heart Flowers and part of the Cure's Super Silhouette transformation. It resides in the Pretty Cure Palace, in which the Pretty Cure who ask for it will have to face the Pretty Cure before them. * - is Cure Sunshine's main weapon. Different from the Flower Tact, its design is similar to a tambourine shaped like a sunflower. Allows her to use Gold Forte Burst and Shining Fortissimo along with Cure Blossom and Cure Marine. Locations *'Myoudou Academy's Junior High School' - Tsubomi, Erika, Itsuki and Yuri's school. *'Kibougahana' - The town that HeartCatch Pretty Cure! is set in. *'Flower Shop Hanasaki' - Tsubomi parents and grandmother flower shop and house. *'Fairy Drop' - is a two-story fashion store that sells accessories on the first floor and clothes on the second floor. The shop is run by Erika's parents, and is connected to the Kurumi household, with Erika's room on the second floor. Clothing bought from Fairy Drop usually has the store's ribbon logo on it. It's located right next door to Flower Shop Hanasaki. *'Desert Apostles '- The Desert Apostles consist of Kumojacky, Cobraja, Sasorina, Sabaku, Dark Pretty Cure, Baron Salamander(movie exclusive) and the leader Dune. Trivia *''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!'' is one of the four seasons which does not use a cellphone-like device to transform, although in Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, the transformation devices (Flappy and Choppy) changed from cellphone-like devices to glow stick-like ones. *The mascots in HeartCatch Pretty Cure! resemble their partners in terms of hair accessories. It also brings back the original tradition of depending on the mascots to transform, with Cure Moonlight being the exception as her fairy partner was killed. However, the mascots in HeartCatch Pretty Cure! send the Pretty Cures an item required for them to transform, rather than transforming into the items for the Pretty Cures to use to transform. Also, Cure Moonlight uses an item similar to Milky Rose when she regains the ability to transform again without any fairy. *It is the first season which shows a Pretty Cure, Cure Moonlight, already fighting an enemy in the very beginning of the first episode. *It is the third season which does not have a sequel, the first two seasons being Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star and Fresh Pretty Cure!. *Out of all the Pretty Cure in this season, Tsubomi is the only Cure to not have her Heart Flower revealed, but many fans speculate that it is the cherry blossom. *The song "HEART GOES ON" by Ikeda Aya and Kudou Mayu is one of the main insert themes for HeartCatch Pretty Cure!. *During the transformations, the Cures are covered in shining dresses, whereas other Cures have a shiny body when transforming. Apart from Moonlight, they spray perfume on themselves to gain an outfit whereas all the other Cures had outfits simply appear on them after they activate their transformation devices. *This is the first season to have sub-attacks (not including basic attacks, such as double punches and kicks like in Fresh Pretty Cure!). * This is the first season to have all the main Cures sing their respective character songs as inserted songs: ** Hanasaki Tsubomi: Tsu. Bo. Mi ~Future Flower~ in episode 24, 25 ** Kurumi Erika: Special*Colorful in episode 19. ** Myoudouin Itsuki: Power of Shine in episode 46. ** Tsukikage Yuri: MOON ~Gekkou~ ATTACK in episode 35. *''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!'' is the second Pretty Cure season to have flower themes, with Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! having a rose theme. *''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!'' is the first season in which the very first finisher that the Cures get requires the use of a Pretty Cure item or weapon, while other seasons get an upgrade item halfway through the series. *''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!'' is the first season where the monsters are created by people's feelings. *''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!'' is the first season to show the death of a fairy partner, as well as one Pretty Cure having her fairy killed. *This is the first Pretty Cure series that get afureko (after recording) in the other show. Mizuki Nana (voice actor of Hanasaki Tsubomi) is guest in Shin Domoto Kyodai. *''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!'' is the first season where all four main Cures have siblings - Tsubomi's newborn sister Futaba, Erika's older sister Momoka, Itsuki's older brother Satsuki, and Yuri's younger sister Dark Cure. *''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!'' featured a picture which shows two unknown Cures. This could be a prototype for the season. *This was voted by fans as their favorite Pretty Cure season. *This is the second season to have three versions of opening clips after Fresh Pretty Cure!. *The design used on the HeartCatch! ''Cures take a different look than all the other Pretty Cures in their respective series. In the Pretty Cure All Stars movies, they end up looking the same as the other Cures. *This is also the only season in which the Pretty Cure name themselves where as in others series they all know their names when they transform. **However, only two ''Heartcatch! Cures have been shown naming their Cure ego, which are Cure Blossom, and Cure Sunshine. Cure Marine already knew what to name herself before transforming and Cure Moonlight has never been shown doing so. *This is the only season not to feature any other world, just Earth. *This is the first season to be letterboxed in the analog feed on Japanese television. *This is the first Pretty Cure series that the opening theme performed in The 61st NHK Kouhaku Uta Gassen (NHK Red White Music Festival). The performers are Maeda Atsuko, Ooshima Yuuko, Itano Tomomi (ex-AKB48) and Mizuki Nana (voice actor of Hanasaki Tsubomi) *Though only done via poster, this is the third Pretty Cure series to have a crossover with another Toei series as the poster appears in the final episode of Imagin Anime, a spin-off of the tokusatsu series Kamen Rider Den-O when Momotaros complains as to why the poster is so big and why he isn't on it. * This was the final season to be dubbed into Italian. * This is the first season where the Cures wear their summer school uniforms at the end of series. Gallery Merchandise Video External Links *[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/hc_precure/ HeartCatch Pretty Cure!] at Toei Animation (Japanese) *[http://asahi.co.jp/precure/ HeartCatch Pretty Cure!] at TV Asahi (Japanese) *[http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=11195 HeartCatch Pretty Cure!] at Anime News Network's Encyclopedia *[http://anidb.net/a7285 HeartCatch Pretty Cure!] at AniDB *''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!'' at MyAnimeList Category:Series Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Gallery